1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus configured to output a result signal indicating whether data is being normally transmitted.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit is configured to transmit and receive signals to and from an external circuit or is configured such that internal circuits transmit and receive signals to and from one another.
In order to increase an operation speed of a semiconductor integrated circuit, when transmitting and receiving signals the semiconductor integrated circuit is configured to synchronously transmit a signal with a clock or receive a signal by using the clock.
Signals to be transmitted and received and a clock should be synchronized at precise timings. When the signals to be transmitted and received and the clock are not synchronized at precise timings, the semiconductor integrated circuit may misoperate by receiving an erroneous signal.
Thus, it is necessary to monitor whether the signals to be transmitted and received and the clock are synchronized at precise timings.